Sirena
Sirena is the main character in Mako Mermaids. Sirena is the mediator and the peacekeeper between Nixie and Lyla. She's a really beautiful soul and bit naïve, but that can work to her disadvantage. Description Sirena has been Nixie's best friend since they were hatchlings. Sirena is a little naïve, very trusting, can be unsure of herself at times and is easily treated like a doormat. Where Nixie is the leader, Sirena is the follower. She is loyal almost to a fault. She is a little clumsy and of all three mermaids, struggles with legs the most. Sirena is initially cautious around Lyla, but quickly realizes that they'll all need to stick together to succeed on land. With Nixie and Lyla always at each others' throats, Sirena plays the role of mediator- but often wishes she wasn't stuck in the middle. Although she's normally patient with them, sometimes it all gets too much and Sirena snaps- and Lyla and Nixie don't want to be around when Sirena loses her temper! Although the others rarely pay attention to what Sirena has to say, she has sometimes come out of left field with a streak of genius that can help them find their way out of sticky situations. As the series progresses, placid Sirena gradually earns the other mermaids' respect as an important member of the group. Mermaid Powers Sirena possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. She turns back into a human a few minutes after she is out of the water and when the water on her has fully dried. Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. She has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Invisibility She used it in Zac's Garage so that she wouldn't be spotted by Zac's parents in "Getting Legs". Hydrokinesis In "Getting Legs", Sirena helps Lyla and Nixie make the water fountain at Suncoast High explode so Zac would get wet. In "Zac Returns to Mako", Sirena makes the boat move by controlling the water while she was swimming. Siren Singing In "The Siren", she sings the Enchantment Song to David which was meant for Zac and the song made him follow Nixie and want to please her until she broke the enchantment with a particular shell. Etymology The name Sirena is derived from the name "Siren" - a mythological creature with the ability to lure sailors to their deaths with their enchanted voices. "Siren" also means mermaid in some languages. Sirena means "mermaid" in Spanish, pronounced "see-ray-nuh" Trivia * Sirena is the only one of the three mermaids to have a Moon Ring. * She refers to humans as "land people". * She, like Nixie, can speak dolphin. * She makes bracelets out of shells. Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Mako Mermaids Category:Current Merpeople Category:Merpeople Category:Secret Keepers Category:Mako Mermaids Characters